


Pleasured Words from a Silver Tongue

by riventhorn



Series: Dom!Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Dom!Loki owns a sex club and the tall, blond security guard is exactly what he's looking for in a sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasured Words from a Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/gifts).



> For fitz_y who dangled this plot bunny in front of me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this.

They had turned off the low, pulsing music that usually filled the club. Now, all that could be heard was the panting gasps of the sub behind his gag and the sound of leather hitting flesh. Blake tugged at the collar of his uniform and glanced at his watch. Still an hour to go on his shift. _Fuck._ He tried to keep his eyes off the stage and on the crowd. But he couldn’t keep from glancing towards the scene, at the booted, black-clothed figure who commanded it. 

“Look at you begging for it,” the Dom said, trailing the flogger lightly down the sub’s back. The sound of his voice went straight to Blake’s cock, just like it had the first time they’d met, when he’d come in to interview for a security position at _Asgard_. The interview had been with the head of security, but towards the end, the door had opened, and a man had come in, wearing a tailored suit, his dark hair just brushing his collar. He’d tossed some papers on the desk, let his eyes travel over Blake, and then said, “Give him the job, if you think he can handle it,” and walked out again.

It had felt like the words curled around something inside him, and his mouth had gone dry. “Who is that?” he had asked roughly.

“The club’s owner,” the security chief had replied. “He goes by the name Loki around here.”

Blake had wanked off to the memory of Loki’s voice that night, then told himself sternly that he shouldn’t be having fantasies about his boss and had tried to put it out of his mind.

He’d been doing okay—right up until it was announced that Loki would be in charge of the scene that night. Apparently, he rarely did public scenes anymore, although Blake had heard rumors that some customers paid ridiculous amounts of money for the privilege of getting a session with Loki in one of the back rooms. Frankly, he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t do the same.

The steady beat of the flogger started up again, and Blake focused determinedly in the other direction. He’d witnessed plenty of scenes during the weeks he’d been working here, and none of them had affected him like this. He felt like any second he would break and end up crawling onto that fucking stage, saying he’d do anything if only Loki would turn that honeyed voice onto him, maybe touch him with his long fingers and whisper filth in his ear. 

*

The sub’s muscles relaxed, the remains of his orgasm spattered onto the floor. Loki let go of his sweaty hair and stepped away, letting the sub’s usual Dom step forward to soothe and take care of him. Turning towards the crowd, Loki scanned it, quickly finding the figure he sought. Blake—full name Donald Blake, but he went by his last name—was standing in the back, and he wasn’t looking towards Loki, but he seemed flushed and kept checking his watch. His long blond hair was pulled back behind his head, and although he was too far away to see them, Loki could picture his blue eyes. Oh, yes, he could picture them very well. He’d done the scene tonight to give Blake just a little taste of what it could be like between them. 

Blake would be getting off in about forty minutes. Time for a quick shower. Time to ready the words that would coax Blake into his arms and then convince him to get to his knees and beg for more.

*

His shift finally finished, and he started for the staff room, resigned to the fact that he’d be getting off to the memory of Loki when he got home. He was just passing the bar when someone called his name. He turned and found himself face to face with the object of his fantasies. 

“Leaving so early?” Loki asked, the corner of his mouth lilting into a smile. He had taken off the black leather from earlier, switching to a blue silk shirt and dark trousers. And bare feet. Blake couldn’t say why that last hit him so hard, but he wanted to get down and lick his way across Loki’s ankle bone. 

“I—um—my shift is over and—”

“Have a drink with me,” Loki said, brushing off his stammered explanations. “I’ve heard nothing but the best about you,” he continued, signaling for the bartender to bring them both a shot of whiskey. “Diligent, on time, eager to be…of service.” His voice sunk lower on the last word, caressing it with his tongue before releasing it into the air. 

Blake sucked in a breath. Holy shit. If he wasn’t completely mistaken, Loki was coming on to him. He shifted on the stool, praying that his pants were loose enough to conceal his growing erection.

“I value those qualities,” Loki continued. He must have just taken a shower because his hair was still damp, and it curled a little around his ears. “I value them very much.”

“I’m glad—glad that you’re pleased,” he managed, downing his shot and hoping Loki would put the flush on his cheeks down to the alcohol.

“You know, I’ve been considering having my employees take names more suitable to the atmosphere of the club,” Loki said. “The names of various Norse deities, like my own.” 

“But your name isn’t really Loki,” Blake said. “I mean, that’s just your persona, right?”

Loki ignored the question. “Take your name, for example. It’s a bit…pedestrian. And with your blond hair and muscular build—I think the name Thor would be much more suitable.”

“Thor? The god of thunder, wasn’t he?”

“Very good,” Loki murmured, and hearing praises from Loki’s tongue—it was just as arousing as he had imagined. He shivered.

Loki noticed and smiled. “You don’t mind if I call you Thor, do you?”

He shook his head, trying the name in his mind. Thor. He felt a little silly about it, but Loki seemed very determined. He wasn’t going to quibble over a name, not when it looked like he might not be spending the night alone after all.

“Loki and Thor were brothers,” Loki told him, and Blake’s stomach dropped. Oh. Was that what Loki was trying to tell him? That he wasn’t interested in him? 

“They didn’t get along very well,” Loki continued. “Thor was arrogant, you see. Willful and stubborn. He needed someone to show him how to be a good king. And Loki tried—he tried to help his brother, but Thor turned against him. He turned against everything that bonded them together. All the love that had passed between them. All the passion.”

“Passion? You mean…?”

Loki nodded, his eyes half-closed and a smile dancing around his mouth. Blake’s arousal surged again, the wrongness of it somehow making it even more enticing.

“So.” Loki leaned forward and put his hand on Blake’s knee, slowly sliding it upwards. “If you’re Thor now—if you’re my brother—will you let me teach you how to be good? Will you make up for all your past transgressions and be obedient, bowing to my will?”

Blake swallowed. He felt unsteady, unsure what twisted game Loki might be playing here. The thought came that Loki might not be entirely sane. But no—he was just putting together a scene, setting the mood. And fuck, but he still wanted everything Loki could give him.

“I can be good,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Of course you can,” Loki purred, looking delighted. “Oh, you won’t be at first, make no mistake. But I’ll help you. I’ll show you what to do.”

“And do you—reward good behavior?” he asked, trying to get into it, to say something sexy.

“Beyond your wildest dreams, brother,” Loki whispered. 

*

Loki took him to a room in the back of the club. Blake stopped just inside the doorway and stared, nerves fluttering in his stomach, suddenly confronted with all the evidence of what he was agreeing to do.

He had a confused impression of chains and whips and gags and spikes. And then Loki stepped in front of him. 

“Look at me, Thor,” he ordered, and Blake focused on him, concentrating on Loki’s blue eyes. “You’ve never done anything like this, have you?”

He had to shake his head, blushing.

“It’s all right,” Loki soothed. He reached behind Blake’s head and undid the thong tying his hair back. He combed his fingers through it gently, almost petting him. “We’ll go easy at first. Just a few little things tonight.”

“Do I get a safeword or something?” he asked, leaning into Loki’s touch, relaxing a little. He wanted to touch Loki, too, but wasn’t sure if it was allowed. “Can I?” he whispered, his hand hovering by Loki’s ear.

Loki hesitated a moment, but then he nodded, and Blake tucked back the damp strands, rubbing his thumb in the tender spot just behind Loki’s earlobe.

Loki shuddered, and his hands tightened in Blake’s hair. “ _Thor_ ,” he breathed out. “You always—” And then he grabbed Blake’s hand, forcing it down. “That’s enough. No more touching until I say so.”

Blake frowned, but nodded. “I want to, though, you’re so—”

“And be quiet,” Loki ordered. “Unless I give you permission to speak.”

Blake shut his mouth, and Loki smiled, pleased. “Good. And yes, you get a safeword. How about “silver”? If you ever need me to stop, just say that. If you’re gagged, I’ll give you an alternative signal.” He took a deep breath. “Now, take off your shirt.”

He did, tossing it into the corner. Loki stared at him for a few moments and then turned, walking over to a wall lined with various implements. “I hardly know where to begin. Even though I’ve been dreaming about this moment for—well, longer than I care to remember.”

The admission made him happy, knowing Loki wanted him just as much as he desired Loki. But now his attention had been drawn back to the whips and chains, and he felt the nerves begin again. He wasn’t afraid of pain, exactly, but he didn’t know if he would find it pleasurable or not, and he wanted to please Loki, and—

“Calm down,” Loki said, suddenly next to him again. “I said that we would start off slow.”

He nodded, remembering not to speak, and Loki smiled again. “We’ll start by having you show me what you can do with your mouth. Would you like that?”

He nodded again.

Loki went and sat down in a straight backed chair near the center of the room. He slouched a little, resting his elbows on the arms. “Get on your knees and clasp your hands behind your back.”

He got down, wincing a little at the cold tile, and gripped his right wrist in his left hand. Loki crooked a finger at him. “Come.”

He crawled, moving slowly, awkward on his knees. But oh, he loved the way Loki was watching him, his eyes intent, his mouth slightly parted.

“Do you like sucking cock, Thor?” Loki asked him. “You can speak.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“How many men have you let fuck your mouth?” Loki’s voice was sharp.

“Maybe ten or twelve.” He’d been sucked off himself often enough, and he’d actually managed a few steady relationships in there. 

But Loki snarled and said, “You’re a slut, aren’t you?” and he cringed, moving hesitantly in between Loki’s knees. “From now on,” Loki hissed, gripping his hair. “You won’t have anyone but me, Thor. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” He winced, but Loki didn’t let go, instead drawing his face further into the spread vee of his legs. 

“Go on,” Loki said, still sounding cold, and he quickly reached out to open Loki’s trousers and take out his cock. 

“Hands behind your back!” Loki snapped, and he resumed his position, struggling a little to take Loki’s bobbing cock into his mouth. The thick length filled him, precome mingling with his spit as he tried to get into a rhythm. Loki moved his head forward, fucking him slowly on his cock, and it was too much, too soon, but then Loki groaned, deep in his chest, and all he wanted was to wring more of those sounds out of him. He sucked hard, chancing a glance upwards to find that Loki had his head thrown back, eyes shut in pleasure. 

But just when he was anticipating the flood of come, the way he would suck at the tip, drawing more out, Loki pulled him off. 

“No,” he said, panting and pushing Blake backwards. “You haven’t earned _that_ yet, Thor.” He put one of his bare feet on Blake’s groin, rubbing against the hardness trapped in his pants while he stripped his own cock. “You want it, don’t you? So, so hungry for a taste of me.” 

Blake couldn’t help pushing his hips forward, trying to get more friction, and when Loki started to pull his foot away, he reached out, grabbing him around the ankle and keeping him in place.

Loki started coming, seed spilling over his fist. He slumped back when he was done, catching his breath and staring pointedly at Blake’s hands on his foot. Reluctantly, Blake let go and put his hands behind his back again. 

“Always so impetuous. So impatient,” Loki said. “I’ll have to punish you for that, you know.”

He thought of the flogger and almost blurted out his safeword. He wanted Loki to punish him—fuck, but he wanted it—but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

Loki stood, cleaning his hands on a towel and zipping his trousers. He stepped over to him and tilted Blake’s chin up. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered. “Don’t ever think that. But you’ve been bad, Thor. I can’t just let that slide.”

He made himself relax, trying to let Loki know that he trusted him.

Loki nodded. “Stand up, take off your pants, and lay on the bench, face down.”

He had noticed the padded bench when he walked in. Now he walked over to it and slowly toed off his shoes, and then unbuttoned his pants, very aware of Loki’s eyes on him. He knew he was fit, but standing there, naked, with Loki still dressed—it made him acutely aware of his own body. Climbing onto the bench, he stretched out and tried to keep his mind from running off in wild directions.

Loki moved until he was standing in front where Blake could see him. He started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Little boys are impetuous, Thor,” he said in a conversational tone. “Little boys don’t know how to follow directions. So I’m going to give you a spanking.”

It was like Loki’s words were stroking right along his cock, that’s how hard it was getting him. He pressed his face into the bench, breath fogging against the fake leather padding. He listened to Loki walk around to the side, trying not to tense his muscles, but he couldn’t help getting keyed up, waiting for the first slap.

Even though he knew it was coming, it was still a shock when Loki’s hand slapped his ass. It stung, warming his skin and making it tingle. Loki slapped him again, putting real force into it this time. Each slap made his body move, just enough to rub his cock against the bench. 

“I’m going to let you come tonight,” Loki told him as the slaps settled into a rough rhythm. “But next time, I’ll put you in a cock ring and make you beg for it.”

He grunted, pushing back and spreading his legs a little so that the slaps touched the sensitive skin behind his balls and around his anus. 

“Would you like a toy in you?” Loki asked, and he nodded, holding his breath while Loki made a considering noise, halting the spanking. “Maybe a little one,” he said at last. “I can already tell it’s going to take weeks until you’re good enough to get my cock. You’re so demanding, brother,” he added, lingering over the word.

“Ah, _fuck_ , please,” Blake whispered. “I need something in me—need it so fucking bad.”

“We’ll have to work on your language, too,” Loki said, moving away and then returning with lube and a small butt plug. “Such a plebian vocabulary.”

He didn’t know what Loki was going on about and didn’t care, not when Loki was easing a slick finger into him, and then replacing it with the butt plug. It was a vibrating one, and Loki turned it on. It just nudged against his prostate but wasn’t big enough to really stimulate him.

“Now—where were we?” Loki murmured and started spanking him again. 

Each slap nudged the butt plug, the vibrations going right to his cock. He was leaking precome everywhere, the bench slick with it and his sweat.

His ass was starting to ache when Loki stopped after a particularly hard slap. “Go on,” Loki said, leaning down close to his ear. “Rub yourself off.”

He did it, not caring how ridiculous he looked, humping against the bench while Loki watched him, feeling his orgasm build until at last he started spurting, groaning high in his throat, his come slippery against his stomach. 

He could barely move, but he tried to lift his head, to see if Loki looked satisfied.

Anticipating his need, Loki crouched next to him. “As if I would ever fail to recognize you, no matter what form you took,” he murmured. He brushed back Blake’s sweaty hair. “All the trouble that could have been avoided if you’d always been this obedient.”

“’M sorry,” Blake mumbled, not really sure what he was apologizing for, still blissed out from his orgasm.

“It’s all right,” Loki said. “You’re here now, and you’ll come back, won’t you? You’ll come back to me.”

He managed a nod. Fuck, yes, he’d be back. For more of those gorgeous, filthy words. For more of Loki’s touch and praise.

Loki kissed his forehead. “I’m going to look after you,” he promised. “And show you how to be so good, brother.”


End file.
